El Paso
|details = There are many sea journes that can be considered great deeds. Among them, Magellan circumnavigating the globe stands out as an amazing achievement. This job is from a Scholar who's compiling information about that journey. They want to know about the perlous location that caused him the most hardship. First, talk to the Scholar here. |fameAdv = 16,000 |step1 = /Achievement with no rewards/Seville/Scholar/ Word is he came from Portuguese a lower class family. At the time, Portugal was doing brink business on the so-called Spice Islands set in India's east. It is said that he achieved much there, and then returned home. Problem was all that waited from him was the same old lower-class treatment. |step2 = /An absurd plan/Seville/Scholar/ His experience was given short shrift, and afterward Portugal declined to add him to the fleet. His honour tarnished, he presented a plan to Spain's king. His incredible plan was to make for the Spice Islands by going round the southernmost tip of the new continent. |step3 = /Danger in he New World/Seville/Scholar/ The key to his plan was the discovery of an "El Pan"; that is, a strait alloweing passage from the new continet's east coast through to the west. During his navigations, he is said to have encountered the most trying pass, the El Pan. There is a record of him desembarking in he area of Buenos Aires. Please do investigate there. |step4 = /Ride disappointment to the south/Buenos Aires/Barkeep/ Seems that Magellan, on seeing the vast mouth of the Rio de La Plata, did believe it to be the straight leading to the west coast. They say that after wandering about for over 3 weeks and finding nothing, he continued his navigation. They say his fleet continued on farther south. |step5 = /Winter of humiliation/San Antonio/Resident near Port Official/ I've heard that by the time Magellan's fleet came to this area, it was already coming into winter. Proceeding farther on by ship is not something to do in winter. With no choice, Magellan decided to winter a little from here in a bay in the south. However, it seems that in the anxiety and uneasiness and not finding a strait, the crew raised a mutiny. |step6 = /El Paso of hope/San Antonio/Seafarer/ But Magellan is known as having had unparalleled leadership skills, and thanks to thoseskills, the mutiny quickly put down. Then after somehow surviving the fierce winter, the fleet set out farther south. Then, approaching the end of Octover, they finaly made it round the west: he had found the elusive strait to the west coast! |step7 = /El Paso of misery/San Antonio/Seafarer/ Magellan is said to have observed the strait in absolute delight. Trouble is, the strait didn't give him to much delight. It is an extremely narrow route with treacherous currents. One ship was wrecked and another deserted after making the terrible pass. The strait is just south of town, but you're just going to have a look, right? |stepfinal = El Paso/Argentine Sea Basin/just east of Ushuaia (13330, 6830)/ Of Magellan's circumnavigation, the hardest pass is said to have been at the southern tip of the new continent. Makes for a longer trip, but make south from San Antonio and check out that place in some detail. |discoXP = 1040 |cardXP = 520 |reportXP = 435 |reportfame = 145 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = One of the quests to remove the adventure lvl60 restriction. Other quests are: A culture without water Chichen Itza Aztec god of the night The Statue of Tezcatlipoca Droplet of the aurora Aurora Drops El Paso The Straits of Magellan Bard that stands on water Pheasant-tailed Jacana |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/The second circumvention of the globe/Recognition/8/Geography/10/Spanish/1/The Drake Passage |subQ2 = quest/Mare Pacificum/Recognition/9/Geography/11/Spanish/1/The Pacific Ocean |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Argentine Sea Basin }}